Cats, Fire Alarms, and Laundry Mats
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: "I am a responsible person. Twenty-two with a bachelor's degree and currently enrolled in one of the most prestigious med schools in the country. So why am I currently sneaking out of a stranger's apartment with last night's clothes in one hand, and a grouchy Bengal cat in the other? Well you know what they say about life and lemons..." Delena one night stand/one-shot. AU/AH


**So this is a random oneshot born of writer's block for my other stories. lol**

 **I literally wrote this in one night, and it's now 4 a.m., so forgive me if there are any mistakes!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I am a responsible person.

I'm twenty-two with a bachelor's degree and I am currently enrolled in one of the most prestigious med schools in the country.

I work part-time answering phones at the hospital's service desk, and spend any free time I have, in which I'm not studying, doing volunteer work to build my resume.

So why, you ask, am I currently sneaking out of a stranger's apartment with last night's clothes in one hand, and a grouchy, meowing Bengal cat in the other?

If I'm being honest, it wasn't a situation in which I ever expected to find myself, but you know what they say about life and lemons.

Assuming said lemons were cut into slices and placed on the ring of a Bloody Mary glass, but that's getting ahead of myself.

Because this story doesn't start with my clothes coming off, nor does it start with lemon rimmed Bloody Mary's or even this stupid traitor cat.

It starts with a nine year old brat that lives on the second floor of my apartment complex, who decided that eleven o'clock at night was the perfect time to pull the building's fire alarm.

* * *

"Caroline stop," I groaned into my cell, "I'm not coming to the club...no, I don't care who the DJ is...because I have an exam in two days that I have to study for, that's why."

"But Elena," my best friend's persistent tone was beginning to drain my already fried nerves, "You can't study your life away! When's the last time you've had some fun? Left the house without a textbook? Had a drink, or god forbid, gotten laid?!"

"Hanging up now," I taunted, and she sighed dramatically, "Fine, be a shrewd. But next weekend, I'm dragging you by the hair if you refuse to-"

I ended the call.

In all fairness, I'd given her plenty of warning.

Shaking my head and closing my computer, I forced myself to stand up.

I'd been sitting on my couch so long that my body had become stiff and my eyes were sore from the amount of scanning they'd been doing.

I rubbed them, then grabbed my now empty mug from the coffee table and moved to the kitchen to make another cup.

It was going to be a long night, unfortunately, but if being successful was easy, everyone would do it.

I reset my coffee maker and turned it on, tapping the counter impatiently as it began to brew, trying not to let Caroline's words bother me.

What did she know about my love life...or lack thereof?

And it's not like I went _everywhere_ with my text books!

Groaning again, I undid my hair tie so that my messy locks fell out of the bun I'd wrapped them in and laid on my shoulders.

I ran my hands through it a few times, not too concerned because who was I trying to impress this late at night, alone in my apartment at that?

Not a damn person.

Not even the cat my parents had gotten me last Christmas was around to throw me judgmental glances for wearing a pink camisole over men's boxers with a batman design, as it had disappeared a few weeks ago.

I knew I should probably tell them that it had gone missing, but considering they'd dropped a few hundred dollars on the pure-blood Bengal kitten, I'd decided to keep that unfortunate news to myself.

I pondered different ways my next conversation with them would go as the coffee finished and I was finally able to pour myself another steaming cup.

It was only my fourth one of the night, and I would need it to get through at least a few more hours of studying before I finally consented to a quick shower and some sleep.

* * *

However it would seem fate had other plans for my time, because I'd just gotten back to my couch in the living room when a god awful alarm started blaring from somewhere outside my door and the sprinkler system in my apartment kicked on, soaking everything.

"You're kidding me!" I yelled, hurrying to grab my computer and papers before rushing towards my front door and throwing it open.

Most of my neighbors were doing the same, though if they were rushing because of the threat of a fire or because they were getting drenched by the sprinklers in the hallway, it was hard to tell.

Internally cursing this night, I made my way outside of the building, hiding my computer and notes the best I could under my shirt so that they wouldn't be damaged.

Like rats, all the residents of my building filed out into the yard in front of the complex, and the sound of sirens filled the air.

Well at least the fire department was quick to respond, I had to give them that.

The men that jumped out of the trucks rushed forward, warning everyone to stand back and to remain calm, that they would locate the fire and try to make sure everyone was safe.

The expected the entire process could take up to half an hour.

"Perfect," I grumbled to myself, "Just perfect."

I pulled my computer and papers out of my shirt and inspected them while I waited.

Everything seemed to be in working order and none of the ink from my notes were running, so a big hooray for small victories.

I placed the papers into the fold of my laptop, and tucked it under my arm for safekeeping until this whole mess was over with.

* * *

It was twenty minutes later that the firefighters returned, telling the lot of us that it had been a false alarm.

Our downstairs neighbor's son had pulled the alarm in the hallway and it had set off the system.

There was no fire and we were cleared to go back inside.

As relieved I was that a fire wasn't about to destroy all of my earthly possessions, not that I was too worried, considering I had renter's insurance, I was more annoyed than anything that some kid had cost me valuable study time and had given me a giant mess to clean up on top of that.

I winced, thinking of the water damage my things probably took in the time it had taken to get the sprinklers turned off.

Slowly, the crowd began to move back towards the building, some individuals stopping to thank the responders, or to talk to the representative from management.

I, however, was trying to mentally calculate how many hours of sleep I'd get if I cleaned up and tried to fit in a little more study time, when I heard it.

A cat's meow.

Now sure, this could be any random cat that belonged to any number of the residents, but the cat my parents had bought me for Christmas had this annoying little howl of a meow.

It was almost gurgley and unnatural, tempting me on several occasions to look into getting it exorcised.

And that was the same awful noise filling the air now from somewhere off to my right.

Curiously, I scanned through the crowd, poking my head over the group and maneuvering to get closer to the sound, when finally, I spotted my cat.

In the arms of a young man who was more attractive than anyone had the right to be.

Of course that might also have something to do with the fact that he was shirtless and in black underwear that did nothing to hide the curve of his-

What was I doing?!

I moved around a few people, trying to get close enough to grab the guy's attention, but he was already moving with the crowd.

Even more annoyed now, I tightened my hold on my computer, and did my best not to lose sight of him as we reentered the building.

* * *

As luck would have it, the attractive cat kidnapper lived on my floor, and it wasn't until he opened a door at the end of the hall that I realized I'd seen him before.

Not often, but we'd crossed paths a time or two at the elevator and there was often loud noise coming from his apartment on the weekends.

With a huff, I marched down the hall and knocked firmly on his door.

For someone who had just entered the damn thing, he sure took his sweet time answering.

I knocked again.

"Seriously?!" I groaned, and tried the knob.

It was unlocked.

So against my better judgement, I pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

"Hello?" I called out, looking around.

The place was the exact definition of a bachelor's pad, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the giant pool table crammed into the place that was supposed to be the dining room.

"Hello?" I tried again.

I stepped a little further into the living room and realized, after a moment that the shower in the master bath was running.

Well, assuming the apartment had the same floor plan as mine, it was the master bath.

My cheeks flushed red as I realized that I was basically breaking into a stranger's apartment and that it would probably be in my best interest to come back later, but it was midnight, I was tired and annoyed, and all I wanted was my damn cat.

My cat.

I started looking around for the bastard, and noticed he was nowhere in the living room.

Great.

So at the risk of becoming an even bigger creep, I sat my computer on the edge of the couch and went further into the apartment, until I found the kitchen.

There was a food bowl and a water bowl on the floor, but no Bengal cat.

"Pharaoh," I called out, using the name my parents had given him prior to my acquisition, "Here kitty, kitty."

A wretched meow came from the open door across the living room that would be, again assuming that our floor-plans were the same, the attractive stranger's bedroom.

"Am I really doing this?" I muttered to myself, as my feet carried me to the doorway of the open room.

As I'd predicted, a giant bed took up the majority of the space and men's clothes were strewn about in an unorderly sort of way.

"Pharaoh?" I whispered, inching over the threshold.

Another meow from beneath the bed.

"Of course," I sighed in exasperation.

Dropping to my knees, I looked under the giant thing, and sure enough, a glowing pair of eyes stared back at me, just outside of my reach.

"Pharaoh," I called to him, "Come on kitty, don't make this any more difficult."

He simply meowed and refused to move.

Not that I could blame him.

The carpet under the bed was the only dry thing in this place, thanks to the sprinklers, and it was going to take more than a little coaxing to convince him to get his feet even more wet.

"Come on, boy...I'll get you some of that yummy canned tuna you like. How about that?"

No movement.

"Oh for the love of-" I exhaled, sitting up, "Fine, you little traitor. Stay there where it's all nice and-"

"Can I help you?"

* * *

I jumped so hard I'm surprised my soul didn't leave my body, and I wasn't entirely convinced that it didn't try to.

The attractive stranger had ended his shower and had walked out of the bathroom to find me on my knees in front of his bed.

I tried to catch my breath as my face turned scarlet and I slowly stood up.

"I am so sorry," I started, before realizing he was standing there in just a towel, and the muscles of his stomach were sculpted to perfection, leading down to a perfect V-shaped that disappeared beneath said towel.

He arched a brow, "Is there a reason you're in my house? Yelling at my cat?"

"It's my cat," I said immediately, then wanted to face palm.

Okay idiot, explain yourself.

"I'm sorry," I said again, "But this cat...it's my cat. He disappeared a few weeks ago, and I saw you with him outside. I tried to follow you up, but everyone was moving, and I guess you'd already gotten in the, um, shower by the time I'd knocked. But the door was unlocked, so I just...kinda..."

"Let yourself in?" he finished for me, and I nodded, "Yeah, on second thought, not my best idea. Look, please, don't call the cops or anything. I just want my cat, then I'll be out of your hair, I promise."

The guy's mouth cracked into a little smirk that felt way too vulgar for this conversation, and I suddenly had the feeling that this wasn't going to be as open and shut of a case as I wanted.

"You know," he drawled, stepping closer to me, "Breaking and entering is a pretty serious crime. And do you have any proof that the cat is actually yours?"

"You're joking, right?" I prompted, "I have papers for him, and I'm guessing you found him a few weeks ago, and-"

"And I like him," the guy finished, "I took him to the vet to check for a chip, which he didn't have, and I took him to the shelter to give any owner the chance to claim him. No one did. Then I got him back from the shelter and even paid the adoption fee, so technically he's my cat."

I frowned, "No, you don't understand. He's a Bengal cat. My parents paid over half a grand for him. I need that cat back."

"You didn't put out any posters or anything when he went missing?"

"I didn't have time to-" I bit my tongue to control my temper, "Listen, I have a really busy schedule, okay? I didn't know where he disappeared off to, and for the record I did call a few shelters, but no one had reported anything. But I can't pause my life to go on a Pharaoh hunt just because the little guy-"

"A what?" the guy asked with a laugh.

"A Pharaoh hunt," I clarified, "That's his name, Pharaoh."

"Huh," he mused, "I've been calling him Sammy."

"And I don't care," I admitted, "Can I please just have him back so I can go home and unsoak my apartment so that I can get back to the things I need to do?"

"Hmm," the guy ran a hand through his dark hair and I hated that it made him even more appealing.

God, maybe Caroline was right and I did need to go on a date or two.

Especially since I was about to lose my damn mind if this guy kept stalling me.

"If you're so busy, are you sure you even have time for a cat?"

"Yes!" I groaned, "I do. Not that it's any of your business. Pharaoh and I have a love/hate relationship, but he's still my cat, and I would like him back. _Please_. If you want compensation for whatever you've spent on him, we can work out some kind of settlement, but-"

"Settlement?" he smiled, "What are you, a lawyer or something?"

"Med student," I responded, almost by instinct at this point, "But that's besides the point, and could you maybe put some clothes on or something?"

His towel had been slipping lower and lower, and my eyes were having a hard time not eating up the skin that was being revealed with each half centimeter.

That smirk returned, "Hey, I'm not the one who broke into someone else's apartment. If you were worried about nudity, maybe you should have waited until I answered the door for you."

I wanted to roll my eyes at him, but he was right.

And that just frustrated me all the more.

"Okay, yes, I'm sorry. Now can I have my cat?"

He moved to the dresser on the other side of the room and pulled out some sweatpants.

Then with no modesty whatsoever, he pulled the towel away and made to step into them, commando.

"Oh my god," I exclaimed, hurrying to cover my eyes.

I heard the guy chuckle, "You know, if you're going to be a doctor, you should probably get used to naked men."

I couldn't stop the eye roll now and then peeked through my fingers to make sure he was covered.

"Okay, clients are one thing," I told him, dropping my hand now that he was dressed, "Strangers who I don't even know the name of are entirely different."

"Touche," he allowed, then stretched out his hand, "I'm Damon. Salvatore."

Considering that I had broken into his apartment uninvited, I shelved my annoyance in favor of shaking his hand, "Elena Gilbert."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Elena," he said, and I pretended that my name didn't sound like velvet rolling from his tongue.

God, what was with me tonight?

 _Stress_ , my brain whispered, _All work and no play will do that to a girl_.

I pushed the thought away and focused back on Damon, who had crouched down to reach under his bed.

A moment later, he stood, Pharaoh in his arms.

The cat curled into his chest, and began to purr as he stroked it's fur.

"I'll give him back to you, but on one condition," Damon said, eyeing me careful, and I sighed.

"What?"

He smiled, "Have a drink with me."

* * *

Now, as I've mentioned, I am usually a very responsible person.

By all means, I should have told him no, demanded the return of my cat, and marched my butt straight back to my own apartment.

But Caroline's words were echoing in my ear, I was on the verge of exploding, and suddenly a drink didn't sound like the worst thing in the world.

"Alright," I told him, "One drink."

* * *

Damon led me into his kitchen, where he passed Pharaoh to me so he could start mixing us something to drink.

I'd been expecting something simple.

Maybe a beer, or whiskey on the rocks, but no...this guy whipped up a pitcher of Bloody Mary.

I watched him, unable to hide my impressed expression, which once he saw, made him laugh.

"It's probably nothing compared to whatever you're studying, but it tastes pretty good," he said, handing me a glass after he poured it.

I smiled appreciatively, "I'm just surprised. I was expecting something more along the lines of Miller or Budweiser."

He chuckled, "I can do a little better than that; I work a bar downtown."

"Of course you do."

He took no offense to my tone and motioned towards the sliding door behind his pool table, "The balcony outside has patio furniture and it's probably the only dry thing around here, so…"

I nodded, "We can sit out there for a minute."

I sat Pharaoh down, only for him to scamper off back toward the bedroom, and Damon opened the sliding door.

I followed him out onto the balcony, and took a quick glance around.

It was similar to mine, only instead of a plant and a yoga corner, he had a card table with matching chairs and a charcoal grill.

He also had a nice view that overlooked the city we lived in, unlike my own balcony which faced another building.

"Wow," I breathed, looking over the railing, "Now that's a view."

"Actually, that's three hundred extra a month," he joked, "But yeah, it's pretty nice."

I nodded and he moved to pull out a chair for me.

Holding my drink, I sat down, "You said you worked at a bar?"

"Well, yes and no," he said, sitting down across from me, "I own the bar. Well, co-own anyway. Me and a friend from college decided to pull our funds and buy the place. But I work the counter sometimes."

"Oh," I blushed a little, knowing I'd prejudged him, "You seem kind of young to have your own business."

He couldn't be any older than twenty-seven/twenty-eight, tops.

"It was difficult at first," he admitted, "But I had money that my parents had put back for me. They wanted me to get my Masters. Instead I got a liquor license, but it makes me happy, so they came around."

I chuckled, "Must be nice. My parents expect me to be the best and refuse to accept anything less."

Damon's lips curled up in that smirk again, "No wonder you're so tense."

I laughed in earnest now, "If complete strangers are picking up on it, maybe I should take a hint."

"That you should take a break from that busy busy schedule of yours?" he teased.

I shook my head, "I wish I could. But my field of study is competitive and if I want to succeed, that means I have to put in the work. And working doesn't leave much time for playing."

I took a drink of my Bloody Mary and didn't miss the way Damon's eyes followed the movement of my throat.

"That's too bad," he said, the velvet sound back in his voice, "Playing can be fun."

Ignoring the fact that he was purposely being seductive now, I turned my gaze away from his impossibly blue eyes and focused on the view again, "You know, a few extra hundred might be worth it, if you get to see this every night."

I could hear the smile in his words when he said, "If you like this, you'd love the view from the bar. It opens to the roof of the building and it's further downtown."

"Maybe I'll check it out sometime," I mulled, knowing that it was probably a lie.

Hell after tonight, I probably wouldn't even see Damon again, except for maybe the rare occurrences we passed each other in the elevator.

The drink must have been getting to me though, because suddenly I was entertaining ideas of "what if".

What if I did see Damon again? What if I did go check out his bar…

I wondered if they played music there.

Maybe I would dance with him; he seemed like he would be a good dancer.

Or maybe I should pull a Caroline and forgo all the romance and jump straight to the hot sex.

I blushed just considering it, but it would certainly help take the edge off of the stress I'd been under lately.

* * *

"Your cheeks are red," Damon pointed out, making the color deepen, "Is it something I said?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing."

"Really," he pondered, "No reason you're feeling embarrassed or anything…"

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, "Are you implying something?"

"That you're a stunning woman," he said, those blue orbs of him trapping me, "And I'm an appealing guy...it wouldn't be unrealistic to think that there might be some chemistry between us."

I scoffed, wanting to tell him that he was wrong, but who was I trying to kid?

We were throwing off heat like a damn furnace!

"I think you're drawn to me," he taunted further, and I forced myself to hold his gaze, well aware that he was leaning closer to me, "And I am definitely feeling drawn to you."

I swallowed, "Yeah? And what exactly do you plan on doing about it?"

A grin broke across his face, "Hypothetically speaking?"

"Of course," I nodded, playing along.

"I would take your hand," he said, reaching to do exactly that, and pulled me up so that we were both standing.

"I would pull you close," he breathed, drawing me against his body.

Whatever wash he'd used in the shower filled my nostrils and if it wasn't the most enticing smell in the whole damn world…

"Then," he made sure my eyes were on his before continuing, "I would rip off your clothes and kiss every square inch of your body. Then I'd fuck you, right here, while our minivan driving neighbors below listened, wishing they were us," he smiled again, "Hypothetically, of course."

My heart was racing from the image he'd painted, and from the fact that he was holding me close enough that I could literally feel his breath on my face.

I wanted him, and despite the fact that it wasn't at all responsible, I was going to have him.

Putting on my best brave face, I stared straight into his eyes and whispered, "So do it."

* * *

Damon's mouth came down on mine in a kiss that stole my breath away.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life as he pulled me into his arms and devoured my mouth.

I moaned against him, unable to stop this impulse to have him closer, to have more of him; as much as possible.

His teeth grazed against my lip and I bit him right back, until his tongue forced it's way between my teeth.

The kiss deepened and my knees gave out, to the point that Damon's arms were the only thing holding me upright.

"God, yes," I breathed as his mouth moved to my neck then and he picked me up, his hands cupping my ass.

Then, true to his word, Damon laid me back on the card table and tore my camisole in half.

He paused for half a second to admire my bare chest before replacing his hands with his mouth on my breasts.

I mewled out my pleasure at this as Damon pulled off my batman boxers, and kissed down my stomach.

His teeth nipped the skin of my hips, then he moved back up, giving the same treatment to my ribcage, kissing and biting; teasing me.

I sat up then, and grabbed at his sweat pants, pulling them down so that his hardening erection sprang free.

Damn, I went wet at just the sight of him, pulsing and dripping at the tip.

"Do you have condoms?" I asked, breathlessly, as he went to kiss me again.

Damon nodded and picked me up into his arms, "Bedroom.

* * *

I held on as he carried us back into the house, laughing as we tripped along the way and eventually fell onto the still damp mattress.

But we were both past caring about that.

I kissed down Damon's chest as he reached into the drawer of his nightstand to grab protection.

He pulled away long enough to slide the rubber on, then he was back to kissing me.

I spread my legs for him, letting him fall into the cradle of my body, and moaned when I felt his tip brush my sensitive skin.

"If you're gonna change your mind, do it now," he warned, but I was already committed to making this mistake, so instead of listening to that more rational part of my brain, I shut her the hell up and pulled Damon's mouth back to mine.

My tongue slid into his mouth and his dick slid into me.

We both groaned at the sensation.

Then he was moving, and I was wondering why in the hell I had waited so long between hook ups.

This was exactly what I needed to get me through the rest of midterm season.

"Mmhm," my head fell back as his mouth sucked up my jugular, probably leaving marks that I'd fret about later.

But right now, it all felt too good for me to care.

"Faster," I urged him, and as if his thoughts were perfectly in tune with my own, he did so, curving exactly the way I needed him to reach that particular spot that drove me crazy.

"Fuck, you feel good," he praised, and I had to agree.

This was amazing.

I enjoyed the sensations for a few more moments, then flipped us so that I was on top.

Damon seemed surprised, but allowed it, and gripped my hips to help set a good motion that would work for us both.

I lost myself in his eyes as I rode him, taking out all my stress and frustration on his body and found a build in the process.

"Fuck," I hissed, as it blossomed into something more, growing and growing.

Damon moved us again, so that now I was on my knees and he was behind me.

"I've got you," he promised, sliding into me again, and suddenly the pounding of his hips into mine was the only thing I could comprehend.

That and the coil in my stomach that promised the orgasm of my life.

Damon's speed increased and his hand slipped around to stroke my clit.

I fell apart with the scream of his name, and the waves swallowed me for a few minutes while Damon's own climax released, and his movements slowed.

After a second he stopped completely, and then pulled out of me.

I collapsed onto the bed as he climbed off of it and disappeared for a moment to, I presumed, dispose of the condom.

But he returned a second later, and climbed back up on the bed next to me, "Damn."

I chuckled, "I agree."

* * *

We laid there for a few quiet moments until a sharp, horrendous meow broke the silence.

"He's probably hungry," Damon said, kissing my shoulder, "There's food under the sink in the kitchen, if you don't mind grabbing it? I'm gonna put some dry sheets on the bed."

I nodded, and somehow managed to find my legs and forced them to take me into the kitchen.

I filled up Pharaoh's bowl, slightly impressed that Damon had bought him the expensive brand of food, and then made my way back to the bedroom.

Damon had finished changing the sheets, having balled the damp ones up and thrown them into the corner, and he was now feeling the mattress.

"It's dry," he said, relieved, after spotting her, "I guess the comforter absorbed most of the water."

"Lucky," I smirked, "I'm pretty sure my place is going to smell like mildew."

"Then stay here tonight," he offered, moving so that he stood in front of me now.

He leaned down, kissing me, and like an idiot, I let him.

"The night doesn't have to be over."

"But I have things that I need to-"

"Take a break for five minutes," he urged, kissing on the side of my neck now.

My eyes closed as he purred his words into my ear, "You can spare that much, right? Just one night...a little five minute break, in the grand scheme of things."

I sighed, "Five minutes?"

He pulled back a bit and smiled, "I haven't had enough of you, Elena Gilbert."

Melting under his stare, I nodded and he kissed me again, taking me back down onto the mattress.

We didn't leave it again for several hours.

* * *

However, all good things come to an end eventually, and my irresponsible, reckless night met its close when the sun rose that next morning, reminding me of reality.

I sighed as it woke me up, and I had to rub my eyes several times to recall why I wasn't in my bed, and why there was a gorgeous naked guy laying beside me.

Fuck.

I bit my lip, waking up now that a nice panic had set in.

Had I seriously had a one night stand with a total stranger?

Well...at least he was a hot stranger, and at least I knew his name.

And Pharaoh liked him. That had to count for something right?

I shook my head and very carefully crawled out of the bed, trying my best not to wake up my now lover.

I really wished that I could blame this lack of judgement on the alcohol, but I knew that I wasn't drunk enough for it to count.

So instead I settled on accusing sleep deprivation and the fact that I hadn't been touched in nearly a year.

And it wasn't really as if I'd done anything that horrible.

Damon wasn't some bum I'd met at a club.

He was attractive, cared for animals, owned his own business, and we'd used protection.

Couldn't really get more adult than that.

I sighed and gave him one last parting glance, unable to help but smile at the soft curves in his hair that was messy from sleep and the way his beautiful face seemed almost boyish in the morning sun.

But time was ticking, and I had to go; especially if I wanted to avoid the walk of shame and make it back to my apartment before questions were asked.

I left the room and ducked out onto the balcony as quickly as possible to grab my clothes.

Pharaoh passed me as I made my way towards the door, and I scooped him up, before slipping out of Damon's apartment.

* * *

And that was how I ended up in the situation I was in.

Sneaking back into my own place after a night of poor decisions, with last night's clothes in one hand and a grouchy Bengal cat in the other.

Not my proudest moment, I'd admit, but yet I still couldn't bring myself to entirely regret the night I'd spent in Damon's arms.

It had been irresponsible sure, and completely out of character for me...but it had worked.

I certainly felt more relaxed than I had in weeks, and a small smile played on my lips as I entered my apartment.

I dropped my clothes into the hamper in my bedroom and tossed Pharaoh onto my bed before assessing the damage.

Over all, the water didn't ruin too much, though I was going to have to air the place out and mop up some puddles.

Then I should probably get back to studying, at least until I had to go to my volunteer shift at the hospital that afternoon.

Damn, what time was it?

I realized I'd left my phone on the couch and hurried to make sure it wasn't damaged, it wasn't thank god, before checking the time.

Only twelve past nine...not as bad as I'd been expecting at least.

That was a relief.

* * *

So for the next hour I worked on cleaning my house, doing what I could without an industrial sized fan to dry the place out and opened the windows and the door to my balcony to allow more air to flow through the apartment.

"Alright Pharaoh," I said to the cat, who'd mosied back into the living room, "No more sneaking out, okay?"

He only gave me what appeared to be a harsh stare and I shrugged before going to get my computer.

My computer that wasn't on the couch.

Fuck.

I'd left in Damon's apartment.

* * *

Just as I was cursing every deity I could think of, my phone jingled with a notification.

An email, from my personal account.

* * *

 _Dear Elena,  
_ _I'm guessing you didn't mean to leave this behind after sneaking out on me this morning. It's okay, I forgive you. But not letting me at least say goodbye to Sammy...Pharaoh, that was kind of rude. So I have another proposition for you. Meet me at the cafe off second and Ashford street, tonight at eight. I'll return your computer and we will come up with some visitation rights to Pharaoh. After all, he's my cat too now.  
_ _Feel free to message me back if this time doesn't work for you, and we can set another date.  
_ _However, I will be holding your computer hostage until I can see you again...unless of course, you sneak back into my apartment to take it. I can't say I would complain. That worked out pretty well for us last night.  
_ _Either way, I look forward to our next encounter.  
_ _Sincerely yours,  
Damon Salvatore._

* * *

I read the email three times before bursting out laughing at the request.

And the fact that Damon actually seemed to want to see me again.

I checked the schedule on my phone.

My shift ended at nine tonight, so I quickly wrote him back.

* * *

 _Dear Damon,  
_ _As immoral as it might be to blackmail someone into a date, I accept your invitation. However, I will be busy until nine tonight, so I'll have to meet you at the cafe around nine thirty. I expect my computer to be in prime condition, mister. Otherwise I'll have to have second thoughts about allowing you visitation rights to Pharaoh.  
_ _And despite the fact that the embarrassing "day after" talk is almost guaranteed, I'm looking forward to tonight as well.  
_ _See you soon,  
Elena Gilbert._

* * *

I knew he would soon respond with a confirmation, and excitement bubbled in my stomach at the idea of seeing him again.

Sure, I still needed to study, and I was slightly concerned about my computer being out of my reach all day, but strangely, I trusted Damon, and knew he'd bring it tonight in perfect condition.

Pharaoh rubbed against my leg then, and I smiled down at him, before picking him up.

Over his grumpiness, he purred against my chest and I stroked his fur.

It's funny how things worked out sometimes, and how something as simple as a cat or a fire alarm could open up new possibilities for you.

I, for one, planned on embracing this particular opportunity, instead of stressing about the ways it could backfire, and hopefully it would end with something amazing.

My phone beeped again, and I checked the email.

* * *

 _Dear Elena,  
_ _Nine o'clock is perfect. Though, before we meet, I have to be honest. I recognized you before last night. A few months ago you were down in the laundry room, folding your clothes. Even then I thought you were sexy as hell and would have struck a conversation with you, but you were on your phone. I'll admit, I eavesdropped, and whoever you were talking to got a tongue lashing from hell. I was impressed by your spark, and held this hope that we'd meet one day. I didn't expect it to be because you'd broken into my apartment in pursuit of your lost cat though. But that only confirms the one thing I already knew. You're just as crazy as I am.  
_ _I can't wait to see you again tonight, and maybe you'll let me show you how to relax and have some more fun.  
_ _-Damon_

* * *

I smiled, and clutched the phone in my hand, feeling as if this was the universe shouting at me to slow down and take a look at what was happening.

It had constantly been throwing me in Damon's path, and I'd just been too busy to notice.

Well, I decided, not anymore.

I would still focus on school, and on the things that were important, but Caroline was right.

It was time that I learned to relax and have some fun, for myself.

And that started tonight, at nine o'clock, with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

 **So that's that.**

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
